Broken Lives
by russetfurbr
Summary: WARNING: DARK THEMES. Loosened based on spoilers from S2E09. The consequences of Vincent's acts and Catherine's decisions. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

**Warning: Dark themes. Read at your own risk. If you don't have any constructive thing to say, don't say anything. I'm all up to constructive criticism, but I do dispense your hate. **

"They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too." Oscar Wilde

**Broken Lives **

The boathouse was extremely silent, appropriately looking like a cemetery with its pastel, industrial and cold decoration. In the mist of all those cold colors, the gruesome sight of the rags tossed carelessly over the kitchen's counter tinted in red seemed to scream tragedy and outrage. Catherine took a moment looking at it, wide eyed. Irrationally, she wasn't expecting so much blood.

"Came to finish what you started?" Vincent's cold voice resonated in the space.

She turned to find him on top of the stairs that lead to the bedroom area and sighed, walking towards him. His torso was naked, displaying the huge patch on his stomach also tinted in red and she crinkled to the sight.

"Of course not! I came to see how you are. You look bad," she replied with a small voice.

He chuckled bitterly and stepped aside, letting her enter the room. Despite that, she felt very unwelcomed.

"Yeah, getting shot in your stomach doesn't do much good to your skin," the dark haired man responded, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Vincent, you have to understand..."

"I do understand! You chose him over me!" he cut her off with rage.

"_You_ chose hate over love!" Catherine replied in the same outrageous tone. "_You_ chose something else over us! There was nothing for me to choose!"

Whatever he had to say didn't reach his lips because a flash of orange passed between them and, next thing she knew, Catherine was being held by the throat a few inches above the ground in a tight, suffocating grip by Tori.

"What are you doing here, you bitch?" she roared, her eyes glowing ferociously in amber while squeezing the life out of Catherine's body. "You're even more stupid than I thought, thinking that I wouldn't kill you for what you did to Vincent and daring to come here. I was ready to go after you. Thanks for making it so much easier."

It all happened in the simple time of a heartbeat, but the brunette knew that she wouldn't last more than few seconds. Tori was just too strong.

"Tori, stop!" Vincent said, quietly.

And, despite the gentle tone, his voice held acidity and there was an authority on it that didn't leave room for argument. Catherine felt her grip on her throat loosening at the same time the she-beast's amber, glowing eyes turned to the male. There was a question on them, but not defiance. She was clearly accepting that he was her superior. That was when the other woman realized that everything, in fact, had changed. That was the moment Vincent accepted the power of his beast, his place as the Alpha of a pack of two.

"Let her go! She's not worthy!" he continued in the same quiet, cold and commanding tone.

His words pierced her ears, spreading a profound pain in her chest, one that she knew would never heal. Tori's grip to her throat was a balm compared to it. The redheaded woman released her automatically, though, and Catherine fell to the ground as a rag doll, fighting to keep her balance and maintain a dignified posture.

He was talking with Tori, perfectly still with his arms crossed, but his eyes never left Catherine's figure. There was a stony attitude in his whole being that was completely foreign to her. His eyes were cold and distant, telling the story of a man that cared only about his own view of life, that didn't have any sentiment whatsoever. Not only his memories were lost. His soul had gone, too.

And with his soul, also gone was their love.

Catherine didn't say anything more, just straightened up and walked slowly towards the exit, not even bothering to look back. In a way, that revelation was liberating. There was no strands holding her to him, not more bond, no more responsibilities, no more affection. He was lost to her long before that moment. She should have let him go when he was abducted. At least, she would spend the rest of her life with the memory of their love intact. That man standing in the middle of the room never did and never would love her.

"Don't ever come back," she heard his voice saying at the same time she opened the door.

And the worse of all was that it didn't affect her. She had let him go the second he said she wasn't worthy. Maybe she was just numb, but nothing he could ever say or do would supplant those words. Those words that killed everything good she had inside of her, every beautiful dream of future and love she ever had. So she left without a single glance back.

It was over.

Right when the door closed, Vincent turned to Tori and got a little surprise to see her radiant expression. For some reason, that enraged him and his eyes glowed the bright yellow that indicated his beastly demeanor.

"Good riddance," she said, smiling deviously.

He took two steps in her direction, towering over her, power and anger exhaling from his every pore. It was both fascinating and extremely scary. Sickly, Tori's thoughts went on a lustful haze. She wanted that man and, with the little insignificant human out of the way, she would finally have him.

"I don't have time for your pettiness, Tori! I'm warning you, don't think you can manipulate me or understand what just happened. I won't tolerate to hear anything else about Catherine. Are we clear?"

Somehow, he looked even taller while saying the last sentence.

"Y-Yes," the female replied.

She was legitimately scared in that moment, all her lust gone in a second with her fear. That was when she realized that she wasn't the only one with powers over beasts. His authority literally exhaled from him in a incomprehensible way and she had no alternative, but bow down to his will.

"Come, we have work to do!" he commanded, turning on his heels to exit the boathouse.

He explained his plans to her on their way to their destination. She was really necessary to make them work and was fascinated by his logic and capacity of planning. Her lust aroused again, but she kept it to herself. That wasn't the time to move onto him. They needed to focus. After their task was done, she would have the rest of their lives to make him see they were meant to be together.

Catherine went to work as if she was in automatic-pilot. Everything seemed out of place and she couldn't connect with anything or anyone. Tess came to tell her that she was being requested in the interrogation's room again. Apparently, the new head officer hadn't bought her story on Reynolds' arrestment and wanted real answers. The fact that her gun was missing a bullet didn't pass the investigation.

Gabe intercepted her on the way to meet her inquisitors.

"Cat, you have to be careful with this new guy. He wants to show his worthy and it's really not good for him to arrest a FBI officer without a good argument."

"Plotting to murder innumerous people, including Vincent and Tori, is not a good argument?" she replied, aggressively.

"Yes, of course it is, but they don't know that," he affirmed, placatingly, ignoring her rudeness. She was under a lot of stress and he understood it. "I suppose we can use Tori, but we can't actually accuse him of everything he did because that would expose them. Besides, how would we explain him wanting to kill Tori without saying that she is a beast?"

"I guess that's my problem, not yours," she said, drily.

"Cat, come on! We have to work together to get out of this mess intact," Gabe complained.

"Who said I want to get out of it intact?" she asked, enigmatically.

A masochist part of her wanted her life as destroyed outside as it was inside. Nothing mattered anymore. All that she had fought so hard to have was ruined in the hands of an insane man that happened to be her own biological father. Her entire life was a practical joke and didn't make sense anymore. Why would she still want to go on?

"Chandler! I was waiting for you!" the new head officer yelled from the door of the interrogation' room.

What was his name again? Mallore? Malone? Something else entirely? She didn't have energy to care about it. She entered the room, sat and looked at his pale face, waiting for what he had to say.

"So I was told that they found the bullet that was missing in your gun. Reynold confessed that he tried to run when you hit the car and confirmed that you shot to warn him. My question here is: why did you do it? You know there's no such thing as a warning shot on Police Academy's training," he said with a grave expression.

She was shocked with those news, but had the sagacity of hiding her reaction with a vigorous nod.

"Robert Reynolds is my biological father," she replied, promptly, knowing that that was reason enough to justify her actions, although indicating that she was easily lead by her emotions. "I found out recently. I just couldn't will myself to kill him even though he's a criminal."

"I see," the man said, pensive. "Either way, you're still under investigation, Chandler. I must say that your decisions weren't the most efficient and won't look good on your career. I need you to give me your gun and badge for now."

"That won't be a problem, sir. In fact, I'm quitting," she said, coldly.

"And may I know why this harsh decision?"

"I just can't see a reason to be an office of the law after finding out that my own father is a criminal, sir. It seems that my life is a giant joke and I just want out of it."

Catherine was surprised with her own decision, but it was the only one left for her in that moment. Continuing to be a cop was hypocritical in her situation. Besides, she had crossed too many lines of grey to still believe in the system. Nothing in her life seemed real and purposeful anymore.

"If you're doing this just to get rid of the investigation..." the new chief started to say, but she cut him off.

"Don't insult my intelligence just because I'm under the microscope, sir," she half threatened.

Her response actually made him flinch and she could swear she saw his cheeks tinting a pale shade of pink.

"You can't leave town until further order, Chandler," he said, dismissively.

"I wasn't intending to," she replied, professionally and left.

Meanwhile, Tori had entered the cells' room accompanied by one guard and stopped in front of Reynolds' cell. The older man looked at her with a puzzled expression, but there wasn't fear on it.

"You know you can't do anything here, right?" he whispered, pointing the guard standing a few steps behind them with his chin.

"Believe me, if I wanted you dead, that little man wouldn't stop me. Thank you for your concern, anyway," the young woman replied acidly in the same tone.

"Then, for what do I own this lovely visit?" the grey-haired man inquired, smiling with sarcasm.

"You'll tell me right now all your bosses' names. Don't worry, I'll remember, I have photographic memory since childhood. Maybe it was already one of my abilities, huh?"

He looked at her for a long time as if trying to assess her resolve.

"What if I don't?" he tested.

"You'll have to be transferred to another facility pretty soon. It's just a matter of time for you to be vulnerable enough. It'll be piece of cake."

"That's all you got? Threatening my life?" he questioned, sardonically.

"Well, I can always finish what I started with your beautiful daughter this morning," she said, smiling slowly.

"What did you start?" Reynolds whispered even lowly, tightening his eyes in a menacing way.

"Do you really want to know or you can trust me when I say you won't want to find out?"

Reynolds paled. It was his worst nightmare coming true. His beloved daughter was really at the mercy of an uncontrollable beast. Everything he sacrificed, everything he fought so hard to achieve would go down if he didn't give her what she wanted.

He ran a tremulous hand over his hair, sighing exasperatedly. And started to talk. He gave her all the names and details he knew about. Turned out that there wasn't that many of them. Muirfield's core itself had been already destroyed with the fire on their facility followed by Zhao's killing. Most of the remaining members of that black operation were scattered around the world, but there was three names that were the keys of everything. If they took them down, the other ones wouldn't dare to try anything more. They didn't have the required resources to do it. One hour later, Tori was back to Vincent's side and both of them went to plan the fall of the ones responsible for ruining hundreds of lives.

By the time they walked back to the marine, Catherine was at Gabe's door.

"What's this of you planting evidences?" she fired at him as soon as she closed the door.

"We had to. They would arrest you! Tess..."

"Tess?!" she half yelled in a frenzy. "Did you put Tess in this, too? It's not enough that my life is ruined, you want to ruin hers, too?"

Sighing tiredly, he explained, "Vargas offered to do it, but I did it myself. If anyone ever find out, nothing will harm yours or hers careers."

That caught her by surprise and she just stared at him, unable to comprehend why he would put his entire career at risk like that.

"It's all my fault. I had to fix it, somehow," he whispered, looking down in shame.

"Yes, it is," she said, simply.

He looked up and met her eyes. There was so much sorrow and regret on his dark irises that, for a moment, Cat forgot about her own pain and pitied him for his.

"I love you, Catherine!" he blunted out.

She laughed. Hard. Some would say hysterically. Her life couldn't become more bizarre after that.

"And that's why you're acting like a knight in shinning armor. Now everything makes sense. Do you really think I'm that pathetic?"

She had an expression of disgust and pain that he never saw before, not even when he kidnaped her to force Vincent to come out so he could kill him.

"I... I never thought you're pathetic, Catherine. I love you! I just want you to be happy!"

"Then, consider your wish granted! I'm happy that I'll never be happy anymore so you won't have the pleasure to say you did anything good for me. Because of you, the thing I wanted the most in life, the man I loved like anyone else in the world just told me that he doesn't want to see my face ever again. If, for just one second, you thought you could have me with this ludicrous pretense of yours that you just want me happy, you can lock yourself up in a mental institution because you're positively crazy."

She turned her back and walked to the door in a firm pace. When she caught hand of the knob, she turned her head slightly so he would see the wrath on her face.

"I'm more glad now than ever that I quit this place."

Then, she left, not caring about the heart that she just crushed in a merciless way.

The next few days passed on a haze to Catherine. If it wasn't enough that she had to constantly deal with endless interrogations and having to endure her life and her cases being scrutinized to depths, she also had to see news of a wave of assaults going on. For some reason, the assaults caught her attention and she couldn't stop looking for new informations on it. She watched every journalistic show on TV. Something on the back of her mind told her they were connected, but she couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together.

A car crash around the area of Central Park, that seemed meticulously engined to harm only the car's occupants, a security guard, the driver and a powerful FBI agent in his sixties, Roger Woodson. An explosion on the penthouse of a condo in Upper West Side that killed Pamela Gorki, the owner of a multimillionaire biochemistry industry.

Only when the last one of them was announced was that Cat found the linking element. Raymond Ballenz, the CFO of all the American Army's operations overseas, and most of his staff, including security guards, were found dead during a meeting in a country club outside Manhattan. The authorities asked the population to be careful because there was some kind of wild animal on the loose. The bodies were literally slashed to pieces by potent claws.

Cat felt nauseous. Vincent and Tori. Somehow, they found the responsibles for Reynolds' funds and took them down, one by one. An insane will to vanish of the face of the Earth took control of Cat's emotions. She couldn't stand seeing that, she couldn't live with herself knowing that the man she once loved, the most gentle man she ever knew, had became that monster and that it was all her fault. By shooting him she thought she was saving his humanity, but it had the opposite effect. As him, she was also a monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori was in ecstasy. They did it. They finally got rid of all the ones that wanted to destroy her, to destroy her Vincent. She was almost bouncing on her heels while watching the news with their latest accomplishment and waiting for Vincent to come back for whatever he went to. She couldn't contain her happiness. That fucking Ballenz and his men didn't even see them coming. They worked together fast, taking down his men first so they could enjoy seeing the man cowering on a corner and begging for his life, the same way he did with all the people that he murdered through his adventure on playing God.

Vincent was taking too long to come back, though, and she started to get rentless. They were currently living in Brooklyn, in a small house her father left her, to avoid bumping in one of Catherine's annoying friends. He had been complaining about his wound more often lately and she was a little worried. She was sure she could help him to get better sooner if he just let her touch him and trigger the extra power she brought to him. She was positive that it would increase his ability to heal himself. He had told her that he was able to do so before they kidnaped him and she thought that the ability might be only suppressed, not extinct.

He refused her offer repeatedly, though, saying that both of them got too out of control when touching each other and they needed to focus on their mission before their targets had time to figure out their plan and evade. It made sense, but she didn't like it. She had loved the powerful sensation that his touch gave to her, the incredible arousal she felt with his animalistic attraction. She could only dream what sex would be like with him.

As if in cue, he entered the door, spotting an uncomfortable expression and practically threw himself on the couch in front of the TV.

"Why are you watching this shit again?" he asked, annoyed.

She was useful, he had to give her that, but her eagerness to kill and the pleasure she took watching the news about their killings over and over again was enerving. He was glad that their last target was down already. It was just a matter of time before the other parts of Reynolds' organization fall apart so they could live their lives peacefully again. He could barely wait for that day, though. He wanted nothing more than to send Tori on her merry way.

The pain he felt on the shot wound only added to his bad mood. He was trying every medicine he knew about to contain the infection, but his metabolism simply refused to react. Maybe it was just one more side-effect of what Reynolds had done to him. Maybe he had intentionally taken away every possibility of his body to heal itself. _He did want_ to kill him at the end of his missions, after all.

Tori didn't pay any attention to his pained expression, focusing only in the lascivious way his body moved, the powerful veins showing up in his arms and the way his t-shirt fit his incredibly built torso. He was a god and Tori was horny. She didn't think twice before jumping on his lap and attacking his mouth with her lips.

Instantaneously, a wave of pure power ran through his body and he pushed her off him violently, sending her flying to the opposite wall. She looked at him in horror while standing on her feet, unable to understand what had possessed him. Usually, he was very gentle when dealing with her.

"I told you to not touch me!" he roared, his eyes flashing golden.

"You said we needed to stay focused and I did. I stayed away from you all this time so we could finish all those bastards off and they're gone now. Vincent, there's nothing between us anymore. We can be together now," she argued.

There was a pleading tone in her voice that only made him angrier. He had told her repeatedly that he didn't want her. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life locked up at anything and anyone. The only one that ever made him want what she was offering had betrayed him mercilessly and he wouldn't allow anyone to do it again.

He laughed sarcastically and said, "Do you really think I want you, little girl? I have to admit, you're a beautiful sight, but that would be all I would ever want with you. Use your body for sex. For that, I can have any other woman in the world. There's even those that would charge me for it and never cringe to me the way you do."

Her eyes flashed golden, then. He couldn't compare her with prostitutes as if she was nothing.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that. You're only doing it because you don't want to admit how much you desire me. You don't let me touch you because you know you can't resist me. You're resisting because you know I can be the one for you," she yelled in rage.

He stopped laughing and looked at her with an undecipherable emotion in his eyes. Suddenly, all his anger was gone and his shoulders shrugged. Tori's eyes must have been playing with her brain because she thought he looked smaller in a mere of seconds. The change was so obvious that she went silence and just stared at him.

His voice sounded almost suave when he said, "I loved only one woman my whole life, Tori. All the others, Alex, Gabriella..."

"Who are Alex and Gabriella?" Tori asked, her astonishment making her bable the first thing that crossed her mind.

Vincent literally ignored her, continuing, "...including you, were mere distractions. There's room for one and only one in my heart. I don't want her anymore, but that didn't change. In fact, I don't want it to change because, as Reynolds told me when I was his puppet, the thing people call love is only an artifice to make you weak."

"But... But... Vincent, we're the same," she argued, weakly.

She looked young and lost and a little bit of pity crossed the back of his mind. A memory of a guy with pure heart that wouldn't allow himself to hurt someone like that flashed before his eyes, but he shrugged it away like a irritating fly. That man didn't exist anymore and he had zero will to make him come back. He assumed his mask of cold killer again and talked with no emotion, then.

"No, Tori, we're not. As much as I liked to kill the ones that made us like this, I don't like to be a killer as you do, I'm not this guy. I don't want to be a killer all my life. You want to be a beast for the rest of your life while I just want to be Vincent Keller. You want to take down the world by force while I just want to live in it. We're not the same. I've been trying to make you understand and control your beast since we initiate these missions, but you just enjoy the thrill of it too much. _I can't_ live like this any longer. _I don't want_ to live like this any longer. I don't want to remain hiding. I made the world safer for you, me and Catherine. They'll never go after her, trying to catch me. We can go on with our lives now and, maybe, find peace."

"You did all this for her?" she asked, too shocked to comprehend all that.

"No. I did it for all of us. We can now move on with our lives without looking over our shoulders. We're finally free. That was what you wanted. That was what _I_ ever wanted. Freeing her in the process was only a bonus."

Even when saying those fervent words, there was no emotion on him. He was simply stating a fact. Yet...

"You still love her," Tori affirmed wide eyed, as if saying the most impossible thing ever.

A sharpy wave of pain coming from his wound shook his body and he felt little drops of sweat forming in his forehead. He stood his ground, though, not allowing her to see his discomfort.

"I told you there's only one woman I loved my whole life," was his cold reply.

A rage bigger than herself took control of Tori's body and she launched for him. She couldn't accept that, not after everything, not after killing so many for him, to prove to him that they belonged together. He was hers and, if she couldn't have him, no one else would.

Vincent was caught by surprise with her attack and reacted instinctively, baring his claws in the air to counterattack, slicing her throat when her body made contact with it. She fell to the ground, holding her throat in an useless attempt to stop the bleeding. Immediately, Vincent changed back to his human form, startled by his own animalistic reaction.

"Tori, no!" he yelled, desperately, yanking his shirt off and trying to cover the wound with it to stop the bleeding.

There was nothing that it could be done, though. His claws had cut in too deep and he could only stare at her while her life left her body with impressive swiftness. A few seconds later, the only one of his kind he knew, the only companion he had in his journey towards a dark world that cost his soul, was dead. By his hands. There was no way back for him anymore.

A loud roar echoed over the sounds of the city, scaring people around that feared there was a wild animal on the loose. In a way, there was. But those people didn't know that that was actually the desperate cry of a man losing his humanity forever.

Hours or days had passed after that, Vincent couldn't really tell. His stomach hurt almost insufferably and he was burning in fever. He wandered aimlessly through the city, occasionally bumping into someone that would ask him if he was okay. He just stared at those people without bothering to answer before starting to walk again. Most of the times, his glowing amber eyes just scared the citizens away, leaving him alone to his torment.

At some point, he caught himself standing at the Gentlemen Club's door, having no idea how he ended up there. He laughed hysterically of the irrational choice of his own brain, but didn't dare to deny it satisfaction and knocked on the door more enthusiastically than necessary. A flustered JT answered it a few minutes later, grasping of shock with the sight in front of him.

"Vincent, what...?"

He didn't have time to say whatever he wanted to say before Vincent collapsed in spasms at his feet, covered in sweat.

"Tess!" he yelled to the room. "Tess! Help me!"

The woman came running and let out a small cry when she took in the scene before her. They did the best they could to drag the unconscious man to the couch fast, but Vincent was heavy and his spasmodic state made the task almost impossible.

All the time, JT chanted, "No, no, no, no!"

Vincent didn't feel a thing after he fainted. It was all just a haze of images, sensations and regrets. Over and over, he was assaulted with haunting images of his amazing and comprehensible parents, his beloved brothers, his time in Afghanistan. All the memories he fought so hard to regain during those months and had been denied for him spun around his head while the infection consumed his body. Emotions he had thought were lost forever bombarded his hallucinating state to mock of his despair. JT, Tess, Gabe and Alex... Lafertty, Zach and Ray... All of them. And Catherine. Always Catherine. Every image was preceded of hers, her smile, her eyes, the shape of her nose, her perfect legs.

It was fitting. Everything began when she entered his life. He had to end it with her. By her.

"Tell her it's not her fault," were his last, weak words.

JT didn't reply. There was no need to let him know that they would never deliver his last message to her. Catherine had left town as soon as she was released from the investigation without giving anyone her new address or phone number, not even to Tess. While JT and Tess' faces got wet with acid tears made of despair, Vincent Ryan Keller left this world with the memory of the woman he once loved more than life itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman on the house of the end of the street hadn't been see for anyone for over a week. It wasn't unusual, though. Everyone knew she was a recluse, despite being extremely beautiful.

The kids on the street equally feared and mocked her and, very often, threw rocks on her windows and called her names when she wasn't in sight, as any other kid in any other town would do with such an unordinary person. There were rumors that she was a witch banished from her hometown by the forces of good. Her Asian features only made people even more weary of her, as it confirmed the absurd stories that ran from the town's mouths.

After all, something must be wrong with that woman. Thirty years had passed since she first arrived and she hadn't spoke with a soul there, other than the necessary when she had to buy groceries or something like that. She lived alone and never opened her windows or door, as if she wanted to live only in darkness. Her garden was long forgotten and only weeds grew there, giving the house a creepy horror-movie look. It was known that she had no pets, no phone and no family. No one had ever came by to visit once.

Jack Aderlone didn't want to enter her house, but he was challenged by the older boys to prove his worthy so he would join their club. At the top of his ten-year-old self, he wanted to make everyone know he wasn't a coward and the witch didn't scare him. Therefore, he walked bravely to her front door before the amazed eyes of his wicked friends and pushed it lightly, afraid of being caught.

The door didn't offer any resistance and Jack was facing a small corridor. The first door was obviously the one of the living-room. Despite being not very well cared for, the decoration wasn't ugly, just extremely cold with endless shades of blue and grey. The little boy pushed his fears aside and entered, heading straight to the open living-room. There was a small fireplace on the opposite wall and a chair positioned right in front of it with its back facing Jack. With a small gasp, he saw the witch's arm stretched across the chair's arm. She didn't move with the sound he made, though, and the boy thought she was asleep.

It would be such a demonstration of bravery if Jack could tell the others that he faced the witch inside her own house. No one ever looked straight at her. But he wasn't like the others, he was brave and strong. He would do it. Quickly, he stepped in front of the chair. Whatever he expected to see, it sure wasn't that. The witch was absolutely still, her beautiful head pending slightly over her chest. That was when he ran away screaming.

"The witch is dead!" he announced on the top of his lungs to anyone that wanted to hear.

Shortly after, the town's sheriff and his crew entered the house to investigate the cause of death. Nothing seemed out of place or out of ordinary. She had simply died of old age. The only curious thing about it was the little journal lying on top of her legs that Jack didn't see, too occupied with his fear.

The only thing wrote on each and every one of its pages was one single letter.

V.

**A/N: Yes, I'm that depressed with the show. Sorry about that. **

**The part where Tori visits Reynolds in the prison was inspired by the wonderful story "Hold Fast to Dreams" by wired4romance, one of the most beautiful stories about S2 here. If you hadn't read yet, you really should. **


End file.
